Bridge
by Lone Stranger
Summary: Complete. After an incident back at the tower, Raven is on the verge of commiting suicide. But can a certain green changeling save her from her terrible fate? R&R. by Lone
1. Jump

The End?

_Chapter One: The Bridge_

The air smelled so damp. Raven looked down below as the raging water flowed in a never-ending motion. The sun was starting to set and there were grey clouds in the sky. 

All she could remember were was the last thing he had said to her.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"What's the matter with you?" Beast boy said. The tofu that was supposed to be in his stomach was on his head. Raven had gotten mad at him for pestering her and BB's plate exploded.

First, she refused to referee BB and Cyborg's stinkball game.

Then she blew up his food.

She treated him like an animal (A/N: Oo well, he is an animal).

She never gave him the respect he deserved.

She always pushed him away!

Now he was heating up.

Then he finally snapped.

"Why can't you be normal for once! Why can't you have fun! Why do you always spoil everything! You're always caught up in your books or meditating! You never have time for your friends!" By this time, BB had flames in his eyes. But he was unaware of how he was affecting Raven. She turned red and slowly backed up. She'd never seen BB like this at all. The truth was that he was really scaring her. He didn't notice the tears, steadily falling down her cheeks. "You always treat me like dirt! You never appreciate me! You're creepy! You're abnormal! You don't belong here!" He screamed in her face.

That did it. She turned and ran to her room.

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

Now she stood on the old bridge looking down at the flowing water. No one had ever loved her.

'_Creepy. Abnormal. You don't belong!'_ BB's words played over in Raven's mind. Raven took another step toward the bridge.

"I'm an abnormal freak." She said. She wiped away the tears in her eyes before they could fall down her cheek. "Humph. Now the world can be rid of me forever." Raven then took yet another step towards the edge. Yet she was unaware of a certain green lizard crawling towards her.

"Goodbye cruel world! Goodbye Titans! Goodbye BeastBoy. I love you." She had been screaming her last words but as she said the last two sentences, her voice became soft and gentle. Raven once again looked down at the raging waters but as she began to step off the bridge a familiar voice cried out to her.

"RAVEN! NOOOO!" She froze and turned around to see BeastBoy, at least six feet away from her. "Raven! Please don't jump!" Raven looked back at the water below.

"Go away BeastBoy! I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago." She looked back one last time but found BB, only two feet away from her with tears running down his cheeks and his hand still stretched out to her. _Jump now Raven! _She urged herself. _Now before it's too late! But I love him! He broke your heart! But he said sorry! Jump! No. Jump! No. JUMP! _Raven slowly took BB's hand and fell into his arms.

"Oh Raven. I'm sooo sorry! I love you." he said softly. For a while they just sat there. They both held each other like it was the end of the world. Like there would be no tomorrow.

IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER YOU MUST READ THIS

Hey Guys! Thanks for taking the time to read this. I'm soooooo sorry the chapter are so short! This is my first fanfic so bear with me! But if I'm gonna make another chapter I want to know that people are actually reading my stuff so you know the drill REVIEW! I will accept tips, criticism, etc. just PLZ REVIEW! ♥ Lone


	2. Crazy or Suicidal?

Crazy or Suicidal?

_Chapter Two: Lecture_

_**Previously in chapter one……**_

_Jump now Raven! _She urged herself. _Now before it's too late! But I love him! He broke your heart! But he said sorry! Jump! No. Jump! No. JUMP! _Raven slowly took BB's hand and fell into his arms.

"Oh Raven. I'm sooo sorry! I love you." he said softly. For a while they just sat there. They both held each other like it was the end of the world. Like there would be no tomorrow.

_**Chapter Two**_

"Let's go home." BeastBoy said as he reluctantly pulled away. BeastBoy must have seen the flash of worry that took over Raven's face because he just gave her a light peck on the cheek and pulled her to her feet. The two flew to the tower in silence, Raven with her powers and BB had morphed into a green Raven. She chuckled when she saw this and he stared at her happy face. It was a rare thing to see the goth girl smile so BB savored the moment. When Raven noticed this though, her cheeks turned a scarlet color and she looked away.

They got to the tower to find Robin in front of a computer that showed a map of the town. As soon as Robin saw the teens, he charged over to Raven, embracing her in a colossal hug. "Where have you **been**!" he asked. "We've been searching the whole city to find you. Where did you go? Are you hurt? What happend?" Instead of responding, Raven guiltily looked away. Robin shifted his glance from Raven to BeastBoy. "Where was she BeastBoy?" he repeated.

"Uh… well… I-" "You what BeastBoy?" BeastBoy looked over at Raven (he was between them) and she was silently pleading him not to tell. "Y-you know. She was just walking around." BB had hoped Robin would leave it at that. Unfortunatly, Robin didn't let nim off the hook.

"Around where BeastBoy? You two are not going **anywhere** until I get an answer." BB sighed.

"I found her at the old bridge."

"But what was she doing there? No one would go there unless- **RAVEN**!" Robin was now hysterical.

"Uhh... Shouldn't you get Star and Cy?" BB inquired.

"Fine. **I** will. But **you two** better stay _here_." And with that Robin left the room. Once gone, Raven glanced over at BB.

"I'm sorry, Raven."

"For what?"

"Everything." Raven walked over and gently embraced him to show her thanks. At that moment, Robin burst into the room with Starfire and Cyborg. Being Starfire, she flew over to Raven and bear hugged her.

"Oh friend Raven! It is so joyous for you to have returned. I was beginning to fret for your safety." And with that, Raven was brought up in another bone crushing embrace.

"O.K. Star my turn now," said Cy and with that he hugged Raven firmly but gently. "Where on earth have you been girl?" he asked her once he let go. "We practically turned the town upside down looking for you!"

Before anyone could answer Robin said, "BeastBoy found her at the old bridge." Cyborg pretty much reacted the same way Robin did. "But-? Why? What? How could-" he was then cut off by Starfire.

"Please," she began. "What is this 'old bridge' that you speak of and why is it of such importance?"

"Um Star, the old bridge is, well, an old bridge that is very dangerous." Robin clarified. "People have to be either mad or suicidal to go there."

"But what is the meaning of the word 'suicidal' and why would someone go there if they were angry?" Starfire was really confused now.

"Okay Star. The old bridge is a dangerous place where people go only if they are crazy or if they want to kill themselves." Cyborg reasoned.

"Ooooooooohhh. But we all know that friend Raven is not crazy so she must be…" Star then rushed over to Raven crying, "Oh friend Raven you must not attempt murder on yourself!" Star was gripping Raven so tightly that BB and Cy had to pull her off while Robin comforted her.

"Don't worry Star. Raven won't kill herself. Right, Raven?" Robin gave Raven a stern look. She just barely nodded.

"Well, its time to get some shut eye! G' night ya'll!" Cyborg yawned before drooping upstairs.

"Come on Star." Robin led the sleepy titan to her room.

That left only Raven and BeastBoy in the room. She shifted uncomfortably. She was thankful dhe had her cape because she was shivering badly from the cold.

"You o.k. Rea?" asked a concerned BB.

"Huh? Oh- yeah! I'm fine." But she knew that even BeastBoy knew better than to buy that excuse.

"Are you sure? You're trembling. I'll walk you to your room so you can change."

"o.k." The two teens walked in silence until they got to Raven's room. Again BeastBoy spoke up.

"Raven?" She turned to him. "I'm very sorry." Instead of ignoring him or insulting him, Raven did something that was, well, just not Raven. She gave a faint smile and gave BB a warm, gentle hug. She brought her lips up to his ear and whispered...

"Thank you, BeastBoy. I love you." She then departed into the privacy of her room, leaving a confused, love-struck BB. Inside Raven was battling with her emotions.

_**In Raven's mind**_

_Did I just say that?_

_Yes, you did._

_ Do I really mean it? _

_Duh! Of course you meant it. Otherwise you wouldn't have said it. _

_Yeah I know but I- wait a minute! You're not one of my emotions! _

_Actually, yes I am. _

_Who are you? You're not Happy! And you're definitely not Calm! _

_No, I am not. I am your stronges emotion. Your most powerful emotion. Love._

_**Love!**_

_Last time I checked, yeah that's what I said. _The voice in her head was starting to sound annoyed.

_But-but I don't do **love.**_

_Well it seems like you most certainly do._

All of the Stress in Raven's mid caused a lamp to shatter.

_O.k. Listen, I don't know what's happening but I can't love BB. My emotions are too dangerous!_

_There is **one** way to control them._

_And what the heck is that!_

_Well, the only way to have full control of your power without having to concentrate every friggin' second of the day is to-  
_

_**Regular POV**_

At that moment there was a knock on the door. 'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK'

"I'm coming!" The goth girl grumbled. She expected to see Robin or Starfire at the door asking if anything was wrong. But there, in the hallway was BeastBoy.

* * *

**A/N: uh oh! dun dun duuun! well to find out you have to do a tiny little thing... review please! ♥ Lone  
**  



	3. Cartons and Legs

A/N: New chapter! Alright! A few shout outs to my reviewers. If you reviewed, look for your. The rest of you can skip to the story if you want.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Blue Lantern** – Thanks for your support! I haven't gotten to read your story yet but I will and I'll review.

**Raven of The Shadows Azerath** – Yeah I know but I was in the mood to write a Rea/BB story. But if you didn't know already I have another story 'Only One' and it's a Rob/Rea story that you can read (and hopefully review)!

**devilleader** – yeah I know but I was letting sum steam off when writing this story.

**NEWAY! TO THE STOOOORYYYY! **

_**Previously in chapter two…….**_

At that moment there was a knock on the door. 'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK'

"I'm coming!" The goth girl grumbled. She expected to see Robin or Starfire at the door asking if anything was wrong. But there, in the hallway was BeastBoy.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Cartons and Legs**_

"Hi BeastBoy," Raven said, pulling her hood up.

"Is everything ok? I heard something break. I thought you might be in trouble." BeastBoy said. He looked behind her and saw the broken lamp.

Raven just covered up the space with her door and said, "I'll be alright BeastBoy. Go back to bed and I'll see you in the morning." He hesitated for a second but when Raven gave a faint smile he finally gave in and left.

_**In Raven's mind**_

_Why'd you make him leave?_

_Ugh. You again? Go away Love! I'm sleepy._

_Liar, liar, pants on fire!_

_AZERATH MENTRION ZINTHOS!_

_Hey what are yo- _

_**Regular POV**_

There was a still silence. She waited for a second to recollect herself. Raven sighed. "That's better!" With that she collapsed onto her bed and drifted into a deep slumber.

The next morning Raven awoke to the smell of waffles. Walking down the hallway she could hear Cyborg and BeastBoy arguing, obviously about tofu. Sighing, she stepped into the kitchen and sure enough, Cyborg and BeastBoy were standing in the kitchen. She noted that BB had a carton of soy milk in his hand while Cyborg had a gallon of whole milk in his hand.

"What's going on this time?" Raven asked, although the answer was quite obvious. Starfire and Robin joined her in the kitchen to see what all the hullabaloo was all about.

"BB here was trying to put soy milk in **MY** waffles!" bellowed a hysterical Cyborg. He then snatched the carton out of BeastBoy's hand and held it out of reach.

"DUDE!" screeched BeastBoy. "That's _my_ milk! And they're not **YOUR** waffles! They're **MINE** too!"

Ignoring BeastBoy's frantic little swipes for the carton, Cyborg continued. "I mean REALLY! How can you DRINK this stuff? I mean LOOK at it! It comes from… BEANS? BEANS FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD! You're DRINKING a PLANT! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Now Raven and Robin were just staring at them appalled and with their eyebrows raised. However, Starfire (as usual) had a quizzical look on her face.

"Please, what is this **_soy_** and **_beans_** that Cyborg speaks of?" Robin ushered Star into the living room to explain wile Raven stayed there watching the two teens still at it.

"DUDE! Give it back NOW or else-" BeastBoy was still trying to seize the carton. He had not progressed in taking hold of it. Who would if a Cyborg's hand was in their face to keep them away?

"Or else WHAT!" Cyborg just laughed even harder, if that were possible. His cries of joy soon diminished though when BeastBoy morphed into a raptor. Raven watched and smiled to herself (although no one could tell thanks to her hood) as Cyborg squealed like a sissy, trying to flee BB's chomping, razor sharp jaws.

_I guess I should go and stop all this rubbish,_ thought Raven as she floated towards them. Cyborg was dashing around, followed in close pursuit by BB. By the time she was able to completely surround them in a black aura, BB had Cyborg's leg in his teeth while Cyborg was laying on the ground and still grasping the carton. BeastBoy morphed back into himself and the carton and leg floated from one teen to another.

"Why don't you just make two batters of waffle mix? Besides, we have two waffle makers (A/N: is that what they're called? oh well) so you can each use one." The boys mumbled an okay before sprinting off to the kitchen.

* * *

** LATER **

Cyborg was cleaning and tuning '_his baby_'.

Robin and BB were battling each other in videogames.

Starfire was, ahem… _attempting_ to make as she called it '_The delightful Pudding of Happiness_' (it wasn't so bad this time because she added zorka berries to the mix).

Raven was sitting in a beanbag chair facing the windows reading a book that seemed to be written in some strange Azerathian language (because it was full of all symbols and no Earthly symbols/lettering).

Everyone was happy and content.

That is... until a red light started flashing and a siren went off. BEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled and in a flash they were all headed for the scene of the crime.

* * *

**A/N: another chapter yet again! so tell me what you think! ♥ Lone**  



	4. Warehouse

A/N: Wahoo! Chapter four is up! So sorry for neglecting you guys! Again, a few shout outs to my reviewers. If you reviewed, look for yours. If you didn't review; a) review this chapter, b) go back and review all chapters, c) get the heck out of my fanfic! (just kidding)

**Mah BB! –** if you're reading this, YAY you didn't explode! lol

**Raven Fan –** Thanks a lot! please review this chapter!

**Devilleader –** thanks for reviewing twice! lol. I don't know if you'd consider the contents of this a lot of action. but let me know whether its bad/good. I decided to make the villains team up. any tips are welcome.

**BlackGothFaerie –** thanks for your great review! yea I've noticed the one-shot craze going on right now. I was gonna make this a one-shot but I'm glad I didn't.

**No Name** – thanks! I know I didn't update since forever but I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner!

**NEWAY! TO THE STOOOORYYYY!

* * *

**

**_Previously in chapter three……._**

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled and in a flash they were all headed for the scene of the crime.

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Paralyzed_**

The titans were at the scene of the crime in a flash! Strangely it was just a condemned old warehouse. Not a trace of movement could be seen from anywhere. A suffocating, musty, damp odor hung in the air all around them, like a thick blanket embracing them. But the strangest thing of all was the silence. It wasn't one of those calm cheerful silences either. Oh no! It was one of those eerie foreboding silences, like in horror movies when someone is about to die or something like that.

"I do not understand." stated Starfire. She looked around to only find dust, as did the rest of the teens. "Was this not the… _needle point_… of the crime?"

"Uhh… I think you mean the _'pin point'_ of the crime Star. We'll talk about that at home. But yeah, this is where the signal came from." Robin explained.

Cyborg and BeastBoy were moving some boxes in a dark corner when a miniature swarm of, oh let's say… about 20 bats began to flutter around. Of course, while ducking, neither Cyborg nor BB saw an unusually large bat drop a small '_gizmo'_ (hint, hint! guess who it is yet?) onto Cyborg's back. By the time the boys looked up again, the thing had flown to safety in the darkest, tightest corner _he_ (hint, hint!) could find. The titans kept on going, unknowingly walking into a lethal trap.

"What exactly are we looking for?" inquired Cyborg.

"Something that shouldn't belong in an abandoned warehouse." answered Robin.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" shrieked Starfire as she blasted some old crates into smithereens. A black cat scurried out from behind the rubble to seek refuge behind another set of crates.

"Careful Star," warned Robin. "If you keep blowing stuff up the whole building might collapse. So the teens kept on walking (the warehouse was really, really big!) and walking until they came to a little, well, clearing. There was no debris scattered on the floor and the crates all seemed to be stacked around in a way that you think it was used for dog fighting leagues.

"Something's not right." said Robin. "It's like someone's cleaned this area. It's spick and spot."

"Speak and spot? Is this some sort of movie? Or is it a game perhaps?" asked Starfire.

"We'll tell you when we get home." said BeastBoy.

"Wait!" shouted Robin. He put his finger to his lips. "Do you hear that?" They all hushed up to hear what Robin was making all this fuss about.

Raven was the first to hear it. It was a soft, but distinguishable hum of machinery. _'Listen to me you guys.'_ she thought.

"AAHH!" screamed BB. "How are you-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence because Raven surrounded everybody's head with a black aura.

'_LISTEN! I'm a telepath so I can read and talk through minds. Now something here's not right .We need to get out of here now!'_ But Raven could say no more when a huge, dark figure emerged from the shadows and tackled her down.

The black aura around the other four titans vanished as more figures emerged from the black. Each figure tackled down the titans, one by one. Raven enclosed the huge figure with her black aura and flung it across the room. One by one musty old lights turned on in the warehouse to reveal who they were up against. It seemed as though all of their nemeses were there. They saw (take a BIG breath with me here) Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Adonis, Brother Blood, Cinderblock, Control Freak, Fang, Dr. Light, Mad Mod, Killer Moth, Overload, Mumbo Jumbo, Plasmus, and the worst of them all…

"Slade," hissed Robin.

"Hello Robin," he said. "It's so very nice to see you. You didn't think I would just, go away, did you? Oh no! You see, today's my birthday and I just decided to invite some friends to see my birthday gift: your downfall."

"Well, I hate to be a party pooper, Slade, but you're not getting your wish." Robin growled. "Titans! GO!" With that the five teenagers lunged forward to battle their way out of the building. Starfire threw star bolts and shot lasers out of her eyes towards Mumbo Jumbo, Plasmus, and Overload while Cyborg blasted his sonic cannons at Mammoth, Gizmo, and Brother Blood. BeastBoy changed into every type of animal possible to fight his way through Adonis, Cinderblock, and Control Freak. Raven took on Jinx, Mad Mod, and Dr. Light, covering them with her aura. Finally, Robin was throwing discs and bombs at Fang, Killer Moth, and Slade. Things were haywire! Fire bolts were being flung in every direction. Bombs were going off every few feet. Objects were flying around.

Cyborg blasted Gizmo with his cannon when Gizmo took out a remote. "See ya later scuzzball!" He pressed the big red button and Cyborg soared into the air, though none of the other titans noticed.

"Titans! Retreat! I repeat! Retreat!" screamed Robin. BeastBoy took on the shape of a pterodactyl with Robin on his back while Starfire and Raven flew. Unknown to them, Slade pulled out a gun. But it wasn't a laser gun. It was the real deal.

"Oh no, Titans! You won't get away so lucky this time!" bellowed Slade. Just as they looked back at Slade, he fired the gun. BANG! The bullet soared through the air and hit…

**

* * *

A/N: HAHAHA! Cliffy! Ok i know i suck at action stories but tell me what you think! REVIEW! ♥ Lone**


	5. Critical Feelings & The End

**A/N: And here if chapter five! I am sad to say that this will be the last chapter of this story! -sniffle- But everything good must come to an end, right? So just a few shout outs to reviewers, and ****now to the story!**

**BlackGothFaerie –** Yea I liked the whole _'say it in one breath'_ thing and the '_hint hint'_ stuff and I'm glad you liked it too!

**Devilleader –** Thanx for your review! I hoped I did an okay job and you said I did! Yay! Lol

**Inuluvy –** You're right I didn't know who was going to get hit. I just thought of the person after I posted chapter four.

**Mischief-Hobbit –** Well the next chapter is here! Lol. Thanx for your review!

Lone **Stranger –** Stranger, thanx for reviewing! You know it seems kind of strange saying thanx to my own pen name?

* * *

_**  
Previously in chapter four…….**_

"Oh no, Titans! You won't get away so lucky this time!" bellowed Slade. Just as they looked back at Slade, he fired the gun. BANG! The bullet soared through the air and hit…

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Critical Feelings**_

The bullet soared through the air and hit BeastBoy. He fell as did Robin since he was on BB's back. The two boys fell facing upwards, so neither of them saw the metal beam that they were fast approaching. Robin and BeastBoy (who had morphed back into his human form) hit the bar but fell off again but this time, unconscious. Down, down, down they soared towards the hard concrete floor.

"Robin!"

"BEASTBOY!"

Starfire and Raven bolted down, trying to reach the boys. This proved difficult since all of the villains were now shooting at the girls. Raven came to her senses and stopped Star by pulling on her hair (I know it might sound cruel but one: sorry folks but I don't like her, two: it was the only thing in Raven's reach). Star, being the girly girl she is (sorry again to Starfire lovers), shrieked but came to a halt.

"Azerath, metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted and a black aura 'bubble' surrounded Robin and BeastBoy, braking their fall. Again she chanted these words and another aura 'bubble' (I just love saying that! AURA BUBBLE! lol) covered her and Starfire. With their new protection, Starfire and Raven, along with the unconscious Robin and BeastBoy, teleported to Titans Tower in the form of a black bird.

* * *

**In the Hospital wing**

Robin slowly opened his eyes as the room came into focus. His eyes were still adjusting to the fluorescent light hanging from the ceiling when a mass of red hair appeared in front of him.

Starfire gazed at him with her big green eyes, "Oh, Robin! You have awoken at last."

Starfire's sudden outburst brought the attention of Raven and Cyborg as they watched Star hug the living daylights out of Robin. With some prying from Cyborg and soft words from Robin, he had finally gotten the babbling Tameranian to let go. After a few moments of silence, Robin looked around. An insensible BeastBoy levitated over his cot. Raven was in a meditating stance and also floating beside BB.

As if trying to understand what was happening, Robin glanced from Raven, to BB, back to Raven, then back to BB. "She's trying to heal him. You were lucky." Cyborg muttered.

"What do you mean, _'I was lucky'_?" Robin asked them.

"When Slade shot his gun, it hit BeastBoy in his grebnack, causing a puncture in his glorfnar." Starfire tried to explain. Confused, Robin turned back to Cyborg.

"What Star means is, BB's in a coma. Slade's bullet hit him in the chest and punctured his right lung. Plus Raven said you two hit one of the metal beams." Robin was speechless. All he could do was look at the ground.

"Uhh… So, how is he?" Robin asked.

"Not good." a familiar voice spoke up. Robin looked back to where BB's bed was. Raven stood behind the no-longer-levitating titan. "He's in a lot of pain. And the impact from the beam caused some nerve damage. I've managed to mend his lungs but now he's in some sort of dream world state. I can't reach him but from whatever he's dreaming, it's lowering his 'will-to-live'."

Starfire gasped and Cyborg muttered a soft, _'no'_. "What do you mean he's losing his will to live?" Robin asked a tad bit more aggressively than he meant.

"The nerve damage caused him to go into a coma. While in this state, his other damaged nerves have now created this dream world where, from all that I can tell, he's being forced to live his worst nightmare. There's no way I can talk to him. Not even with my telepathy." At these words, Raven looked down.

"Why can't we just snap him out of it somehow?" inquired Cyborg.

"There are only two ways he'll snap out of his trance. Either he'll wake up somehow, or he'll…" Raven trailed off. The titans all looked down. a heavy silence accompanied by grief and despair swept over the room.

"But," Everyone looked up, fearing more bad news. "There's a chance I might be able to save him."

"How?"

"Oh then you must!"

"Really?"

She nodded. "But I'm gonna need the most quiet. It is a very long process." They nodded and one, by one, the three teens left the room.

Days came and went by very fast. Soon the days became weeks, and the weeks became a month, and three teenagers were getting very worried. For in that month, not once had Raven come out. All windows and doors to the vicinity had been sealed off by diamond coated ("But these doors do not look shiny and clear.") steel blockades. All were aware that neither Raven, nor BeastBoy, had had any source of food (or in BB's case, medicine).

* * *

**In the Hospital Wing**

Raven sat watching BeastBoy for any signs of improvement. His breaths were short and shallow. For a month, she had been performing incantations and meditation to try and bring BB back. Of course, she needed food to survive. That's why she's been teleporting to the kitchen every night. All of the titans would be asleep so she wouldn't have to tell them how feeble BeastBoy still was. On the thirty-first night of meditation and consulting her ancient scrolls and books, Raven found the oldest spell that was sure to bring back her loss friend. It was very simple, but also very powerful.

That night, Raven again teleported back to her room. This time though, she got a few different things: water from the Jordan River, sand from the burial grounds of Azerath, candles, and a jar of blood-stained white rose petals (don't ask me where she got these).

She got back to the hospital wing and set to work. First, Raven sprinkled the sand around BB and herself. Consulting the book again, she then lit the candles and again placed those around each of there circles. Next, Raven took the water jug in one hand and the book in another. Eyes glowing, she started to recite the charm.

As she did this, the candles started to levitate and the once reddish flames had become black. On and on Raven went. The sand and rose petals too levitated into the air. They started to spin- the candles slowly clockwise, the sand swiftly counterclockwise, and the petals swiftly clockwise. Raven's voice became more coarse, thunderous and bizarre as if all types of voices were speaking in place of Raven's own. She held out the jug of water and poured it over BB's tranquil form. But the water didn't touch him. Instead, it seemed to lift him up as well. Doing the same thing to herself, she too, rotated rapidly.

* * *

**Right Outside of the Hospital Wing**

Meanwhile, the last three titans had gathered at the entrance to find out what was going on. Loud bangs and noises like hurricanes had been erupting from the interior, causing them to wake up. Arriving at the same time, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg glanced at one another, then the door, then at each other, back at the door.

Starfire wore a short, tight purple tank top. Her shorts were also purple, cutting off very high on the thigh and had the words, 'monkey butts' on the back. She was also wearing, obviously purple, knee high socks. Robin was wearing green knee length shorts, a large red t-shirt, and his mask. Cyborg, well, he's a, well, _cyborg_, and, uh, well you get the picture.

Anyways, they met at the door with concerned looks on their faces. Robin was the first to speak. "What's happening in there?"

"I don't know, man. I just heard a bunch of racket up here." Cyborg answered.

"You do not think that friends Raven and BeastBoy," Starfire began.

"That they're in trouble. We've gotta open that door now!" Robin finished for her. At his command, he, Star, and Cy all made to open the door.

* * *

**In the Hospital Wing**

With all her force and might Raven literally screeched, "AZERATH, METRION, ZIIINTHOOOOOSSSSS!" Raven took BeastBoy's hand and a vivid light erupted in the room. With all the commotion going on, the goth girl could not hear the frantic poundings of her friends as they attempted hopelessly to get in. This dazzling display soon faded as did everything else she had used for the spell. "Only one more thing," she whispered, panting. Leaning down, Raven kissed BeastBoy. It was as if he had gotten a shock. Raven backed away as BB began to convulse. Another intense light seemed to erupt from BeastBoy and Raven had to look away. Once more the light weakened until it was no more, leaving a motionless BeastBoy.

"Oh no! What if I made him worse?" Raven cried as she bolted back to his side. "BeastBoy…" was all she could mutter, for the spell really did a number on her strength." She gently cupped his cheek in her hand. When she saw no response, Raven broke down in silent tears. If not for her shaking shoulders, you would have only thought her to be asleep.

Again and again the tears fell. But she could not help it. The one boy she had actually grown up to like and love was gone forever. She had actually loved him. And if Raven Roth can love, well that's saying something. Where had she screwed up? What went wrong? It was supposed to work. Gradually, Raven's sobs had come to an end. But she stayed like that. Her hand cupped in BB's cheek and the other hand used as a pillow in which she buried her head in.

That's when she felt it.

A hand, slightly larger than hers, rested itself on her hand. In complete shock, Raven slowly lifted her head and glanced up. Staring right into her eyes was BeastBoy. Raven gaped at him. Several times, she opened her mouth to say something. But each time she closed it shut, for there was nothing to say that she could think of.

BeastBoy smiled gently and in the kindest, softest, most soothing voice possible, he whispered, "Raven… My Raven…"

Well Raven couldn't take it anymore. She burst into even louder tears. But this time, they were tears of pure joy and relief. "B-BeastBoy!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. With amazing ease, BeastBoy wrapped his arms around her too.

"Yo! Raven! Let us in!" yelled a deep voice.

"Raven! Raven! Hi-ya! Ow!" another voice roared another voice along with a semi-loud '_clunk'._ Raven and BeastBoy just stayed where they were, not letting the beatings on the door interrupt their moment. That is, until they heard someone else.

"FRIEND RAAVEEN! FRIEND BEEAASTBOOY!"

BeastBoy chuckled. "That'll be Starfire."

Raven chuckled along with him. "Yea…"

"What happened to me?" BeastBoy asked. Raven proceeded to tell him what she told the others (but we don't wanna go through all that again). It proved to be a little challenging since there were constant poundings on the door (which they ignored). When she was done both looked away from each other. All BeastBoy could say from all of this was a weak, _'Wow'._

"So…What was it?" raven asked him after a few moments of silence.

"What was what?"

"You know. When you were unconscious. You were having a dream. It was killing you."

"Oh…that." she could tell that BeastBoy was reluctant but she kept going.

"Come on. You know you can tell me BeastBoy"

She took his hands in hers as he gazed into her eyes.

"It was you…. You died…. I couldn't stand it… T-Terra… she was k-killing you." a tear fell down his cheek as he looked away. He continued. "It was so real…Like she was alive again." Raven enveloped him in a hug. They stayed like that for about fifteen minutes.

"Let's go greet the others," BeastBoy said as he let go of Raven. Smiling, she took his hand and they opened the doors and laughed at the sight of three very tired titans.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! It's finally over! –sniffle- So tell me what you think by reviewing! I want to thank all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU TO DEATH**

** ♥ Your Writer,**

** Lone  
**


End file.
